Honest Game Trailers - Tekken
Tekken is the 141st episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the fighting video game series Tekken. It was published on March 14, 2017. Tekken ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Tekken on YouTube "Enter the Tekken tournament, a brutal competition between the world’s best fighters, grapplers, robots… and BEARS." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Tekken Script In a genre dominated by 2D games about honor, combos and repetitive head trauma, discover a 3D series that has quietly sold more than its popular cousins but still doesn't get invited to all the parties. Tekken Enter the Tekken tournament, a brutal competition between the world's best fighters, grapplers, robots... and BEARS! Where you compete for the coveted title of King of the Iron Fist by playing the world's most violent game of hacky sack, keeping your enemies in the air for as long as you can! Select your fighter from a diverse roster of professional facepunchers, featuring: traditional martial artists; traditional martial artists with magic powers; obvious ripoffs of actual martial artists; a guy in a lion mask; an animated training dummy; like seven variations on this chunky robot boy; a futuristic samurai; a miniature dinosaur; and a kangaroo wearing boxing gloves! Then watch as Tekken skill tries to take itself kind of seriously. I can't tell if this is awful or the best...! Uncover the rich lore the Tekken series: a haphazard mishmash created as window dressing for the fighting games that somehow grew a rabid fan base and spawned animes, comics and live-action movies -- all based on some plot that mostly sound that could have been written by Middle-Schoolers, but still has some pretty awesome moments like the time Heihachi threw his son into an active volcano! And you thought your parents were the worst! Experience the series massive catalog of games, with: seven main titles that went from pseudo to full 3D; two Tag Tournament games for twice the juggling; many mobile versions of varying quality really; that really bad 3D brawler no one remembers starring Nina Williams; and the tie-in with Capcom you wish you could forget where they messed up a pretty good fighting game with a weird gem system and a ton of microtransactions and torpedo Bandai Namco's tech on the crossover just by sucking so hard. (Sighs) Yeah, okay, I'm still a little mad. Become the world's greatest fighter by mastering Tekken's combo system. As you develop timings, learn to read your opponent and exploit Tekken's total disregard for physics -- or just choose Eddie and mash it out til you win. Then take a break in one of Tekken's many alternate modes where you'll play volleyball, bowl and play bootleg Streets of Rage, and generally distract yourself from how bad at Tekken ''you are. So let ''Tekken punch its way into your heart today, because if fighting games I'm going to survive the mobile generation, they're gonna need all the love they can get! Starring: Ryu; Ken; Vegeta; Ahhnuld; King of Fighters; Mary-Kate and Ashley; Fei Long; Do Not Disturb; Easy Mode; Howao- Ha- Hwooer- Howard?; Smokey; Majima Goro; Pai Chan; Nin-Legitsu; and Dr. Wiley. for Tekken ''was 'Tekken Care of Business.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Tekken Care of Business' You know what makes Yoshimitsu the best fighting game character? Because he can kill you by stabbing himself! Beat that ''Virtual Fighter! Reception Honest Game Trailers - Tekken has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Tekken Gamer said the video was "funny." Nathaniel Smyth of Entertainment Buddha said the Honest Trailer "brings the chuckles." John Guerrero of Event Hubs called the video "hilarious" and wrote "Fans of the series will surely get a laugh out of the video, but fighting game players in general will absolutely be able to appreciate it as well." In his review of the video, Luke Suity of SRK wrote "Dubbing the Tekken series the “world’s most violent game of hacky sack,” the Bandai Namco series gets an Honest Trailer from Smosh Games. While it’s a satirical, humorous take that tackles the franchise from its roots up, it’s surprisingly accurate. They don’t leave out any of the ridiculous aspects of the series. It’s nice to see another fighting game getting this treatment, as they usually do this for only the highest-profile games." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'The Tekken series gets the Honest Trailers treatment ' - SRK article * 'Smosh Games makes a funny ‘Honest Game Trailer’ for Tekken '- Tekken Gamer article * ''The world's most violent game of hacky sack...' - Honest Game Trailers hilariously rips into Tekken, and yes, they go in on SFxT... ' - Event Hubs article * 'Tekken Honest Trailer Brings The Chuckles ' - Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Fighting games Category:Namco Category:Bandai Namco Category:Japan Category:Bandai Namco Studios